camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Devin11000
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:Commission Afro Samurai by Sea Salt.jpg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BachLynn23 (Talk) 18:23, 4 April 2012 help no prob! To start out, read the Guide. Your claim, Forum:Xander will be checked on and commented on, then you fix what needs to be fixed, and wait to get claimed. When it's claimed (approved), you make your character page, and get a word bubble. Then you can rp (roleplay) them! RubyRose [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'(I'll tell you no lies)']] 15:11, April 9, 2012 (UTC) for you I hereby give you my badge, RubyRose [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'(I'll tell you no lies)']] 18:26, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Xander character I heard you have another character, now a child of Eros planned. You know that you are not able to just make a character without him being claimed first, right? Also, I am disappointed in your lack of originality. A child of Eros that got put up for adoption. Furthermore, it makes no sense how your mom did two different Greek gods, got knocked-up twice with demigods, and put one up for adoption later without either of you knowing each other. You are really starting to make me think less of you. You seem to have let the roleplay get in the way of your professionalism and you come across as a very inexperienced editor. ⁓ Attis Reyes (Pikapi • Talk • ) 21:42, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Dude Dude chill it's a game. everything's just for fun. and he was claimed idiot. -.- http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Fourm%3ADevin just play the game. people make enemies all the time. we're cool. just my character hates yours. okay? so chill the heck out. Hey Hey, Devin! All is fair In love and war ♥ 23:49, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm Devin!. Hi Alicia! :P What's up Hollow Xander Talking to the moon, 23:51, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Gosh, I'm bored! But I don't have school on Thursday and Friday because of Porfolio sharing!! YAY!! And my BFF came from my native country and is staying at my house for 2 days. All is fair In love and war ♥ 23:28, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Native country? and cool. :) I'm not sick anymore, I'm getting glasses (i don't really need them though) and school ends next month for me!. good times. Hollow Xander Talking to the moon, 23:55, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Lucky! School ends on June 7th for me. I am moving to a different school next year and I am soooo nervous. The only reason I'm moving is because my mom want's me to go to a good school to study(I heard my future new school gives like 15 pieces of homework each day!). The school I go to now is bad, real real bad.All is fair In love and war ♥ 22:47, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Awe :( Hollow Xander Talking to the moon, 23:41, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Ikr. Anyways, how about your school? All is fair In love and war ♥ 22:03, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Boring. sick of being in the same building as the girl who broke my heart into millions of pieces. :( but I'll just have to deal with it. btw posted. Hollow Xander Talking to the moon, 22:04, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Wait, so you did date? All is fair In love and war ♥ 00:38, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Posted too. So, wat are u doing for mother's day? I made salad, tea, got 2 glazed donuts, and 2 cheescakes for breakfast. I gave my mom $140 to buy a necklace, but she spended $60 too, because it was a $200 necklace. I made her a poem(got it from the internet and I told my mom too, but it's the best Mother's Day Poem ever!), and an Imovie on my Apple laptop. All is fair In love and war ♥ 16:19, May 13, 2012 (UTC) yep I did date. (secretly) and My Mom doesn't want anything. and will ground me if I got her something. Hollow Xander Talking to the moon, 17:23, May 13, 2012 (UTC) My mom normally never grounds me! She would get mad sometimes but not today. All is fair In love and war ♥ 02:10, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Ohh wow Hollow Xander Talking to the moon, 19:25, May 14, 2012 (UTC) She scold's me and that's about it. If I ever date, she is probaby going to find out. She find's about everything. All is fair In love and war ♥ 19:42, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Awh. I'm sorry :( Hollow Xander Talking to the moon, 17:09, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Devin, u have to help me create the badge of approval. I designed the colors and what pic and what I am going to write on it. I don't know where to paste it. Do I make a page or something?I am so close to finishing my badge. I just started it today. Please, help me. All is fair In love and war ♥ 23:59, May 21, 2012 (UTC) I really don't know how DX Hollow Xander Talking to the moon, 14:34, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, did you make a page for it to post the code on it? All is fair In love and war ♥ 20:40, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Nope Hollow Xander Talking to the moon, 20:41, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Then, where did you post your code on? All is fair In love and war ♥ 21:52, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I just put without spaces like Ruby told me and it worked. Hollow Xander Talking to the moon, 23:46, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Devin! I heard your not coming on anymore!! :( Sorry, I wasn't on. I was just so fudging busy in summer!! I miss u so much! I hope even though you quit, we can keep in touch..... All is fair In love and war ♥ 05:25, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I'm back.. sorta, I forgot how to do a bunch of stuff on here. and I didnt really expect it to still be a thing. Le Bagde for you, now we are wiki married vote results Forum:User:Devin11000/Afro Samurai "You don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world, but you do have some say in who hurts you." ~Ruby 23:19, May 3, 2012 (UTC)